Six Months
by Elena Bartel
Summary: Love can't always help a man, especially when his love is.........


**Six Months**

Kimberly: I can't believe we're married!

Dominic: Yeah me neither.

(Bill kisses Kimberly with passion)

Kimberly: (winking) Let's go to our hotel.

Dominic: (Laughing under breath) I can't wait!

(Dominic and Kimberly go into their honeymoon sweet and make love for the first time)

Kimberly: I love you so much, I would die for you!

Dominic: I love you too.

One month later…

(Kimberly goes in for a check up)

Doctor Bryan: Well Kimberly, we'll just do some tests and you'll be good to go.

Kimberly: Alright doctor, thank you.

…..

(Doctor comes in with the papers and has a frightened look on his face)

Doctor Bryan: Kimberly…I'm sorry but……….you have some kind of virus, but I don't know what it is yet. We will have to do some more tests. Can you get into this gown on for me please? (Hands her the gown. Kimberly's eyes and mouth wide open takes the gown. Doctor leaves the room)

…..

Doctor Bryan: Here are some more doctors that are here to find your diagnoses. (Points at four other men)

Kimberly: Hello

………..

(Kimberly comes home with terrifying news for Dominic)

Kimberly: Dominic…….. (Sobbing) something happened today at the hospital.

Dominic: What's wrong, are you okay?

Kimberly: (Looks up into his eyes full of tears) I'm dying.

Dominic: (Flabbergasted by the news) what?

Kimberly: The doctor told me that I have a virus and about a year to live. (Crying harder now)

Dominic: I can't believe this! It can't be true! (Turns away from Kimberly and puts his hands over his head)

…...

(Both go to sleep while Kimberly lays there and cries on her bed. Dominic can't take the pain of her dying so he just ignores her)

The next day...

(Still Dominic ignores her and goes to work without even a goodbye. Kimberly doesn't understand why this is happening, so she sits at home and cries all day……………for a whole month!

One month later…..

Kimberly: (yelling) It's been a whole month and you can't shout out a single sentence to me! Sure you say hi and bye but that's nothing compared to I LOVE YOU!

Dominic: I'm leaving you.

Kimberly: Fine leave you……(door slams) nooooooooooooo!

One month later…..

Bill: You can't live like this! Why would you leave her? She's your best friend and the love of your life!

Dominic: You're right….but SHE'S GONNA DIE!

Bill: Then spend the rest of her time with her; don't you want her to die happy with you holding her in her arms? Do the right thing Dominic and get her back.

(Dominic rushes out of Bill's apartment)

……

(There was a knock on the door and Kimberly opens it red in the eyes)

Kimberly: What are you doing here Dom?

Dominic: I came to say I'm sorry.

Kimberly: Well try harder. (Slams the door in his face)

Half a month later…

(Eventually Kimberly took Dominic back with all the flowers and candy he bought her, the teddy bears piling her apartment and the love he sent)

Dominic: I love you and I was a fool to runaway, I can't believe I did that; I should be spending the rest of my time with you! I love you so much! I……I would die for you!

Kimberly: Oh Dominic!

(After that moment, they fell in love all over again)

Two days later...

Kimberly: Dominic Dominic, I'm pregnant!

Dominic: What, really? But how are we going to—

Kimberly: (interrupting) This baby could be born before I die and you can take care of it! It perfect for nine months!

Dominic: Well great, I can't wait to be a daddy.

One month later…..

Dominic: What are you thinking?

Kimberly: Ummm….can the baby get something from me, I mean maybe the virus or something? I'm very worried Dominic.

Dominic: Don't worry, the baby will be fine, I promise you that!

Kimberly: Okay I love you.

Dominic: I love you too baby, don't worry everything will be fine.

Twenty nine days later…..

Kimberly: Dominic help me, I can't see, I could barely breathe! Help!

Dominic: Nooooo hold on baby.

(Dominic rushed to the hospital and straight to the emergency room where doctors saw her right away)

Dominic: (crying his eyes out) noooooooooooo please hold on Kimmy! What's wrong with her?

Thirty minutes later….

Doctor Bryan: Dominic………I'm sorry, she didn't make it.

Dominic: Nooooooooooooooooooo why why why? YOU SAID A YEAR!

Doctor Bryan: She had too much stress these past six months. And I'm sorry, but the fetus didn't make it either, it was too young.

Dominic: (on the floor, crying hysterically) OH MY GOD, IT WAS MY FAULT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO KIMBERLYYYYYYY! NOOOOOOOOOOO GOD PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


End file.
